Various suggestions have been made heretofore in the art to provide flooring structures which are suitable for animals as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,874,644; 2,327,624; 3,461,844; 3,633,548; 3,699,926; 3,722,473; 3,771,495 and 3,824,960.
Some of these structures are directed primarily toward the prevention of slipping and others are directed toward drainage problems.
It is believed that there is a need in the art for a type of surface decking which can be used not only in animal stalls or as a decking surface in housing for animals, but also which can be employed in industrial areas and which is effective in preventing slippage while at the same time providing drainage.